


Just a Nightmare

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Just a Nightmare

“I’m going to be super late home tonight.” Austin texted you. You were sad that you wouldn’t see your boyfriend before a super early shift at work. However you weren’t surprised that he was staying late seeing as RWBY was while into production.  
  
You woke up panicked and hyperventilating. You knew it was just a nightmare but your body clearly didn’t agree. You heard the door to your room open and you jumped your body still reacting to your nightmare.  
  
“I heard you scream. Nightmares again?” Austin said as he walked over to you. You nodded as Austin sat down next you on the bed pulling you into a hug. “You’re alright now ok. I’m not going anywhere you’re safe.” You struggled up even more into Austin just glad to have him there. He ran his hand down your hair as your breathing went back to normal. You and Austin had been dating for a little over a year at this point and he had gotten use to you at least once a week having really bad nightmares.  
  
“So when did you get home?” you asked wanting to forget about your nightmare for a while.  
  
“A little after midnight and have been watching the four episodes of Shirobako for this week's Fan Service since I got back.” Austin kissed the top of your head still running his hand though I your hair. You fell back to sleep to Austin telling you about his long day at work.


End file.
